


Book Commentary: How I Live Now

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [29]
Category: How I Live Now (Meg Rosoff)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cross-Posted on WordPress, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Relationships: Daisy/Cousin Edmond
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	1. Part 1, Chapter 1

  * “I was totally the most ordinary person in the world until England and Edmond and the War.”
  * Yeah, this is off to a great start.




	2. Part 1, Chapter 2

  * Oh, God, I forgot how much I hated the formatting of this book. It’s supposed to sound “conversational,” but a lot of the paragraphs are jumbled together, and there aren’t any paragraph breaks and quotation marks for quotes, and the whole thing just feels like a massive run-on sentence. Wait, no, I didn’t actually forget that. It’s definitely one of the top two things that annoyed me about this book (and the second comes later).
  * So, Cousin Edmond shows up at the airport in London instead of Aunt Penn. (How many times am I going to have to correct myself and not spell it Edmund like in Narnia?)
  * Also, Edmond is all but literally described as this redneck hick kid. He’s this 14-year-old kid who smokes and drives underage (even by British standards – Their smoking and driving age is 16, right?), and he’s the one who drove out from the country in the family Jeep to pick Daisy up. And he apparently chopped off his own hair? Also, apparently he’s psychic.




	3. Part 1, Chapter 3

  * Yeah, so, the fact that the cousins live on a farm in the country should’ve been an obvious tipoff that they’d have a shitton of pets.
  * So Isaac and Edmond are twins. Also, what kind of name is Osbert?
  * Piper’s totally ~~not~~ Prim from _The Hunger Games_.
  * Even if I don’t like this book, the house that the cousins live in does sound pretty. Except for the bathrooms.
  * Aunt Penn’s rarely home because of some involvement in the peace process. So, a) Penn’s probably some government official, maybe UN?, and b) the war’s basically already primed to happen.
  * Osbert’s a stuck-up ass, and Edmond’s still psychic.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
